Hollywood Love
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Just a funny story my friend and I made up. My friend Jenelle aka DJ Heidee and I were roleplaying and we came up with this! This is both of our works so don't just give me the credit! Please leave a review! Arigato gosimaste!
1. Love hurts

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Samurai or Super Sentai!**_

_**Storyline: My friend Jenelle (aka **__**DJ Heidee**__**)**__** and I were roleplaying and we came up with this! This is both of our works so don't just give me the credit! Chapter 2 will be up soon!**_

**Hollywood Love**

**Chapter 1: Love hurts**

As Jenelle grabbed her suitcase, she looked at me (her best friend) one last time.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked me. We were moving in with our best friends, Marvelous, Takeru, Jayden, Alata, Ahim, and Kotoha in L.A.

"Of course, I'm sure Jenelle. Why? Are you second guessing?" I said looking at her confused, grabbing my suitcase as well.

"Uhhh...no..." she said. I didn't know that she wanted to see Jayden the most. As much as she missed Ahim, Marvelous, Takeru, Kotoha, and Alata (since they grew up with them...), she missed Jayden a lot. Everyone teased them because we were very close with each other.

I raise an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Are you sure? I mean... You don't seem to sure. We don't have to..." I began but, think about Alata, and then I think about her. "Go you know."

We start heading out the door.

I think about Alata. I know he and Eri have been close friends since childhood, so have Alata and I, but she has been friends with him longer. _'Can I really compete with Eri? I mean she is so beautiful!'_ I think to myself as we get into the moving truck. We sent our big items a few weeks ago so they would be there when we got to the new house. We just had some cloths and a few big boxes in the back of the truck.

"You just want to see, Alata!" she exclaimed. She and Alata usually liked to pull pranks on their friends.

"No way! Alata, is just... my GOOD friend so..." I turn away from her; face going bright red. "And to let you know, I know you just want to see, Jayden!"

"I deny that, Cass!" she replied. "Jayden, and I are just... um... uh… FRIENDS! YEA, BUDDIES!"

"Yea, yea, whatever you say, Jenelle." I roll my eyes as I get into the driver's seat. We laughed at my joke.

"Ok then... let's hit the road," I smile and giggle. "Jenelle."

"Right back at ya, Cassie!" she said.

I laugh and turn the key in the ignition. The car starts and I put the truck in drive. We are off to L.A.

"Hollywood, here we come!" exclaimed Jenelle.

*******A few hours later*******

"Oh my GOD! Where HERE!" I shout looking through the windshield to the big Hollywood sign high above the city.

"I swear, my heart's racing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too! I can't wait to see, ALATA!" I suddenly slap my free hand over my mouth and curse under my breath.

"I know how that feels. I wanna see, Jay, too," her cheeks went pink.

"Yea... so... look at the directions. Where are we? Where do we go?" I ask changing the subject.

"We're heading to Sunset Boulevard, make a right, go down two villas and there we go."

"Hyi!" I say nodding and we head the way she said to go. We then make a right and head down to villas then park in a driveway.

"Were HERE!" we both shouted excitedly.

Just then Alata, Jayden, Marvelous, Ahim, Takeru and Kotoha come out. They come running over to our truck as we step out. Alata runs to my side along with Marvelous and Ahim as Jayden runs to her side along with Takeru and Kotoha.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Jayden swung her around and bringing her into a hug. Takeru, Kotoha, Marvelous, Ahim, and Alata were suddenly group hugging Jenelle and I.

"Ok we need to breathe, mina." I say trying to squeeze through them.

She laughed as she squeezed out, but accidentally fell into Jayden's arms.

Jayden laughs as he says, "You're falling for me."

Her face goes red; instantly embarrassed.

She quickly pulled herself up as the rest of us laughed. "It's not funny!"

I keep laughing but manage to say, "It is SO FUNNY!"

Soon, she saw Jayden embrace me with love in his eyes, she felt kind of jealous. Everybody knew he had a crush on me (except me) since the 4th grade.

"Forget them," Alata said, intertwining his hand with hers. "Want me to show you around?"

She thought about it. "Sounds like fun!" They ran inside the house, grabbing her suitcases behind them.

My eyes fill with anger and I release a low growl. "Janelle!" I run in after the two of them.

"Hey, Cass! You have got to check out the game room!" she called out to me.

I storm into the room face red. "What the heck Jenelle! You know I lik-" I stop when I see Alata. "Nevermind." I run out crying. _'So much for moving here.'_ I think to myself as I run down the street. _'Does he... like Jenelle?'_ I start crying harder as I continue to run.


	2. You said what now?

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Samurai or Super Sentai!**_

_**Storyline: My friend Jenelle (aka **__**DJ Heidee**__**)**__** and I were roleplaying and we came up with this! This is both of our works so don't just give me the credit! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**_

**Hollywood Love**

**Chapter 2: You said what now?**

"When are you even gonna tell her you like her? Alata, it's now OR never!" said my friend Jenelle to Alata who was staring at the door dumfounded.

"I... OK." Alata runs out and after me.

"Jayden..." she murmured to herself. "When will you realize you belong with me...?"

Jayden walks in behind her and but she didn't notice. "What was that, Jenelle?"

She turned around abruptly and startled. Her face goes red do to embarrassment and says, "Nothing!"

"Ok then..." he looks around, "Alata? Cassie?" he asked when he didn't see ethier one of us.

"Uhhh...they went out," she mumbled sadly.

Jayden just looked at her confusion and concern filled his face. "Jenelle? Is something wrong?"

"Errr...nothing," she replied.

"Ok... then, why do you look so sad?" he asked walking over to her putting an arm around her shoulder's for comfort.

"I'm fine," she lied, swallowing her tears.

"Jenelle..." he holds her close. "Tell me what is bothering you. Please?"

"I'm fine. Now I have to unpack," she said again, quickly getting out and rushing to her room. She locked the door and she wiped her tears.

*******Meanwhile with Alata and I*******

"Cassie?" yells Alata as he chases after me. He catches up to me and grabs my arm spinning me around to face him. Tears cover my face. "Cassie, what happened back there? What's wrong?"

"I... I just..." I begin but can't finish. _'He likes her not me.' _I think then turn away from his face as I collapse to the ground; burring my face in my hands; crying again.

"What is it, Cassie?" he asks kneeling down beside me.

"Muyhe! I just..." stops and looks away, sadly.

*******Meanwhile at the House*******

"Jenelle! C'mon!" Jayden yelled through her door.

"What?" she yells back.

"Just let me in!"

"NO! What is it Jayden?" she asked a bit angry and annoyed.

*******Meanwhile with Alata and I*******

"Cassie," Alata said. He was hurting me as bad. "Cassie...you, need to tell me..." he said softly.

"Tell…" I sniffle and look at him. "you what?"

"Please?"

"Demo... I don't-" I choke back a sob but a tear still slides down my cheek. "I don't know... what you want me... to tell you." I cry.

"Tell me you love me..."

*******Meanwhile at the House*******

She was trying to hide herself from Jayden. He wasn't giving her a chance at falling in love with him.

"Please?" Jayden stops. "Your, my friend... right?"

Jayden was as sure as heck one of her best friends. She just can't fall in love with him...it would make her life worse!

Jayden sighs and leans on a door; he smiles getting an idea… "Fine. How about I go step in front of a bus?" (Although she didn't know he was faking) and he runs off.


	3. Confessions of love

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Samurai or Super Sentai!**_

_**Storyline: My friend Jenelle (aka **__**DJ Heidee**__**)**__** and I were roleplaying and we came up with this! This is both of our works so don't just give me the credit! Chapter 4 will be up soon!**_

**Hollywood Love**

**Chapter 3: Confessions of love**

"Wait Jayden NO!" yelled Jenelle; chasing after her crush.

Jayden is running out side and she followed close behind. He then stops dead in his tracks; spinning around and grabbing your shoulders; planting her to the spot. "Now was it so hard to come out of your room?"

"MEAN!" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey, that hurt…" he frowned.

She laughed. "Whatever."

"I had to do something, to get you out of your room."

"By running in front of a bus?"

"I..." began Jayden but stopped and looked her in the eyes.

She looked back; curiosity clear in her eyes as she asked, "You what, Jayden?"

He looks her in the eyes then leans in and kisses her. When he pulls away he says, "Love you."

*******Meanwhile with Alata and I*******

"Nani?" I look up at him; surprised and shocked. I open my mouth to say the words then turn my head. "Demo... you like, Jenelle... don't you?" My eyes begin to fill with tears again.

"Jenelle? She's just a pal! She's only been trying to help me get to you," he answered.

"What?" I ask looking up at him surprise and happiness clear on my face. "You wanted her to help you?... Get me?"

"Yeah. Now, I have to thank her... again. She kind of failed the first few times..." he let out a soft laugh.

"What? Failed... first few times?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"She did. She went on and gave me a lot of advice."

"Really?" I ask. "So... do you... um..."

"Wanna go back to the house?" he asked taking my hand.

"Sure." I say as he helps me up. "But... do you love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

I smiled; looking at him. "I love you, too. Very much."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Come on Alata. Just kiss me."

He smiled and leaned down; pressing his lips against mine. He pulls me close, as my wrap around his neck and his arms wrap around my waist.

*******Meanwhile at the House*******

'_Holy. Crud.'_ she thought to herself.

"W-what did you just s-say?" she asked, pulling back.

"I said, 'I love you, Jenelle.'." he smiles. "You, just never gave me a chance to tell you."

"Jayden... I don't know what to say..." she said to him. "but, what about, Cassie?"

"Cassie? Well... I've been friends with her for a LONG time. I tried to get her to like me, she never did. She liked Alata and he liked her. So, I gave up. She needs to be with the person she loves... And I fell for you." looks into her eyes, sweetly. "You want to be my girlfriend, Jenelle?"

"Well... how can I say no to you?"

Jayden smiles and says, "I didn't think you could." he leans down and kisses her again. When he pulls back he smirks and says, "I mean look at me. I'm hot!"

"So overconfident," she replied, swatting his arm. She went back inside the house, blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Hey..." runs after her laughing. "It was a joke." he catches her arm spinning her around to face him.

She pressed her lips to his, as her arms snaked around his neck. He was kissing her too.

"Mmm...Jayden we're in public..." she groaned.

He stops kissing her and looks down at her quizzically. "Public? We are in a house, and I was just kissing you. Nothing else."

"Oh yeah? Marvelous, Ahim, Takeru!" she yelled, the three of them come out holding camera phones.

"Hey! Marvelous, Ahim, Takeru, Kotoha! We were just kissing! Why were you watching us kiss?" yells Jayden angrily.

"Because we wanted to," Marvelous replied, casting Jenelle a wink.

"How rude." he says turning around.

"Sorry dude." said Marvelous.

Jayden turns around and grabs his phone and all the others. He quickly erases the pics. He smiles and returns the phones. "There... All taken care of."


End file.
